The present invention generally relates to the field of online systems, and more specifically, to automatically generating native mobile applications.
Many companies have customers who use their mobile devices to interact with e-commerce marketplaces over the Internet. These e-commerce marketplaces provide product feeds so that search engines, price comparison websites, and affiliate networks can incorporate product information into their systems. However, these e-commerce marketplaces often struggle to build relevant mobile experiences for their users since not all sellers have the time or development teams to create their own functional e-commerce stores in the form of native mobile applications that users can use to view products on their own devices.